MANNEQUIN
by hiphopark
Summary: Keinginan Luhan hanyalah satu yaitu menjaga Sehun, hingga kematian menjemput Sehun dan ia kembali menjadi mannequin lalu kembali mencintai Xiumin. -SEHUN x LUHAN x XIUMIN - Other EXO's member-
1. Chapter 1

Aku datang lagi hehehe sesuai janji di ff sebelumnya, aku bakal ngepost ff HunHan couple.

Aku ganti nick jadi **_hiphopark_**, sebelumnya aku pake **_sweattease_**. Nggak ada yang peduli /kkaeb song/

Actually ini re-make dari ff pertama aku, yang dulu aku post di ini judulnya "_THE JOURNEY OF KEN_" tapi sudah aku apus 헤헤헤헤헤

LANJUT DEH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TYPO(s) FANTASY SLASH (BOYS LOVE)_**

**_Soundtrack:_**  
_Rain - Marilyn Monroe_  
_J-Cheese – It's You_

PEACE, LOVE AND ENJOY!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sehun tidak habis pikir, ibunya benar-benar rela mengeluarkan kocek _milyaran won_ hanya untuk membeli satu buah **_mannequin limited edition._** Entah lah sudah berapa banyak mannequin yang terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan rumah mewahnya? Ibunya adalah seorang kolektor mannequin yang kini sudah banyak di kenal oleh banyak orang di dunia, melalui internet. Rata-rata koleksinya berukuran 150-170 cm dan beberapa miniatur.

Liburan musim panas ini, keputusan tempat tujuan untuk beribur masih di pegang oleh sang ibu bahkan selalu. Demi untuk memuaskan batinnya membeli berbagai macam mannequin di berbagai belahan dunia, keluarga Oh yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan satu anak itu berlibur ke Paris selama seminggu.

"Mom please ! Ini terlalu besar bahkan hampir sama tingginya dengan ku" Sehun menatap datar mannequin yang tampak seperti nyata dimatanya karena ukuran tubuhnya nyaris sama dengannya

"Mom! Aku tidak akan membantu mu untuk membawa ini ke Korea bahkan ke hotel sekali pun! " Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang tentu tidak akan di mengerti oleh para kolektor dan pembeli di dalam toko.

Sehun meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan pemilik toko mannequin ternama di Paris itu.

"Dad, apa kau lihat kelakuan wanita kesayangan mu itu? Aku tidak mau membantunya lagi" ucap Sehun menatap keluar kaca depan mobil keluarga pribadinya, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit memanyunkan bibir tipis pink milik nya

"Terima saja lah! Kau lahir dari rahimnya" seraya ayahnya sabar memiliki istri yang memiliki hobi aneh menurutnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak sebelah kirinya lalu turun dari mobil untuk menemani sang istri di dalam toko.

Sehun sebenarnya malu harus menerima ejekan dari teman-teman di sekolahnya karena sang ibu yang gemar mengoleksi mannequin, berbagai julukan di terima oleh sehun  
**_"Mannequin Boy" "My mom's mannequin" "Mannequin Family" "Sehunquin"_**dan berbagai panggilan aneh lainnya, bagi para pecinta OH SEHUN biasanya para perempuan memanggilnya **_"Ken"_** atau **_"Mannequin Prince"_**

"Pasti ia akan mengunggah foto koleksi terbarunya lagi di instagram, OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!"  
Sehun membating tubuh kurusnya di atas kasur _king size_ empuk di Ritz Paris, dimana itu adalah hotel ternama disana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Hari pertama masuk sekolah, setelah liburan cukup panjang selama musim panas. Sehun turun dari mobil menatap malas jendela mobil _limousine_ putih mewahnya berjalan meninggalkannya. Seragam baru setiap bulan yang ibunya belikan untuk Sehun, rambut _undercut_ dengan bagian atas _blonde_ dan sedikit sentuhan warna hitam tipis di bagian bawahnya, semakin menarik perhatian para perempuan yang berada di sekolah khusus perempuan yang terletak tepat di sebelah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang Sehun duduki.

Sehun bergegas lari memasuki gerbang sekolah khusus laki-laki, agar tidak (lagi) berada di kerumunan para perempuan yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan menangis histeris melihatnya.

"Manneq….Oh sehun!" seorang pemuda berkulit tan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahnya. Sehun hanya melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda itu lalu menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menjauhi pemuda itu, sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di setiap saku selana panjang hitamnya.

"Ken! Tadi pagi kau tidak membalas sapa ku, ada apa dengan mu?" Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan menarik bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" geram Sehun mengerutkan dahinya

"AHAHAHAHA… Baiklah! Sudah jangan diambil pusing. Lagi pula dengan ibu mu mengoleksi semua barang itu kau bisa menerima banyak uang darinya, benarkan?" Jongin membuat Sehun semakin kesal

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjadi anaknya!" Sehun mengambil ipod beserta earphone nya lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang menahan tawanya sejak dari tadi pagi.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Rasanya batin sehun tidak kuat untuk menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pemandangan seisi rumahnya di penuhi oleh mannequin mahal dan antik milik ibunya. Terkadang ia merasa takut jika sendirian di rumah ketika malam hari, untuk sejenak keluar dari kamarnya mengambil minum atau makanan ringan di dapur. Ia takut seluruh koleksi mannequin tersebut dapat hidup dan membunuhnya, hampir setiap saat ketika Sehun melihat mannequins koleksi ibunya ia selalu berkata_ "GO HELL!"_ ..._"MOTHETFOKA"_ dengan kedua jari tengahnya.

Sehun terkejut hingga lompat ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, karena melihat sosok yang berdiri memaku dengan tatapan menatap ke arahnya dan tampak mungil dari kejauhan.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sehun berteriak keras memanggil ibunya yang sedang bepergian entah kemana?

"OH GOD! Apa lagi ini? Kamar ku akan di ambil alih oleh koleksi mannequin nya"

Sehun ingin menangis melihat sebuah mannequin di dalam _private room_ nya, yang waktu itu ibunya beli di Paris. Batinnya ingin sekali membakar mannequin tersebut karena benda-benda itu lah ia di ejek oleh hampir semua penghuni sekolahnya.

Sehun tidak berani untuk memindahkan mannequin tersebut dari kamarnya, ini kali kedua ibunya meletakkan koleksinya di dalam kamar Sehun. Sekitar 6 tahun lalu Sehun hampir saja di buang ibunya ke rumah neneknya, karena memindahkan mannequin tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya dan mematahkan lengan kirinya.

Sehun malas mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dia tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa di kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran mannequin tersebut. Setiap ia akan tidur dan meninggalkan kamarnya ia selalu berkata _"FAK"_ pada mannequin yang hampir seukuran dengannya yang berada di kamarnya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sehun menggambil ponsel 5 inch nya yang ia letakan di meja lampu tidur nya, ia menyentuh lama angka 1 dan langsung terhubung ke nomor ponsel ayahnya

"Dad, kau sibuk? Apa mom bersama mu?" Sehun berbicara dengan mata sedikit terpejam

"Yes daddy sedang sibuk bersama mommy" jawabnya sedikit terengah

"Okay, Bilang pada mom thank you so much untuk mannequin besar ini, dan untuk mu tolong sekali aku tidak ingin memiliki adik. Semua koleksi mannequin ini sudah membuat ku ingin mati!"  
Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan meletakan ponselnya di bawah bantalnya.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sudah sebulan Sehun memberikan _middle fingers_ ke sebuah mannequin di kamarnya dengan _black suit_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, lengkap dengan pita merah di sekitar kerahnya dan tissue putih di kantung dada sebelah kanan. Rambutnya belah miring, berwarna coklat kehitaman, wajahnya hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar tapi terlihat lembut karena matanya yang sayu. Entah kenapa setiap kali Sehun melihat mannequin tersebut, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

Setiap malam mejelang tidur Sehun tidak berani menatap sedikit pun kearah mannequin yang terpampang cukup berdekatan dengan letak kasurnya.

Kesunyian malam nan gelap tidak menghiasi kesendirian Sehun lagi, namun suara _heavy rain_ yang menggantikannya beserta suara petir yang ia terasa sambarannya di atap rumah super mewahnya.

"GOD PLEASE! DO SOMETHING FOR THIS ONE MANNEQUIN" pikirannya berteriak frustasi

Malam ini Sehun merasa benar-benar takut, karena satu hal, ada sebuah mannequin yang hampir seukuran dengan tubuhnya di dalam kamarnya, ditambah di dalam rumah besar itu ia hanya seorang diri (manusia). Air keringatnya mengalir di pinggir paras flat nya berselimut udara dingin dari air hujan yang menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamarnya.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar pinggangnya walaupun terasa ringan, perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang masih buram ia melihat sesosok di kedua bola matanya, wajah yang munggil, hidung mancung, mata yang terpejam lembut dan cantik, juga bibir yang kecil berwarna pink dengan rambut sedikit berantakan berwarna coklat kehitaman. Sehun mengucak matanya cepat dengan jemari panjangnya, agar dapat melihat dengan baik.

Sontak ia terkejut dan sedikit memekik karena jatuh terguling dari kasurnya, mata sehun membelalak lebar dengan tubuh yang memaku.

"Selamat Pagi!" suara lembut itu terniang-niang di kepala Sehun

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menemukan sesosok berparas cantik tapi sedikit tampan juga, sudah lah masa bodoh.  
Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan tersenyum manis dengan mata terpejam kearah Sehun dari atas kasur.

Sehun hanya berfikir apa tadi malam ia menelpon teman sekelasnya untuk menginap di rumahnya? Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya tapi matanya terus berkata "PERNAH".

Sehun berdiri menatap tajam dengan mata sipitnya ke arah sosok itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun datar

"Mannequin" jawabnya dengan suara yang imut, sambil tersenyum manis

"Sumpah ini tidak lucu! Aku serius!" decit Sehun, alisnya mengerut

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, dengan piama bergambar _spongebob squarepants_ di setiap permukaan helai pakaiannya. Ia berjalan bergegas menuruni anak tangga ke kamar orangtuanya

"Dad! Mom!" ia memanggil dan mengetuk cukup keras pintu kamar orangtuanya berkali-kali

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Sehun melirik tajam kearah sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tidur di sampingnya itu

Ia kembali masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya untuk mencari ponselnya dan menyetuh lama angka 1 pada layar ponselnya

"Dad, kau dimana?"

"Maaf tadi malam, daddy and mommy terbang ke Hongkong untuk pameran koleksi mannequin your mom!" suaranya terdengar menyesal

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada ku? Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau mom memiliki pameran mannequin nya. Apa daddy mengirimkan makhluk aneh ke kamar ku?"  
Sosok stranger itu menatap Sehun dengan innocent

"Makhluk aneh apa?"

"Hah… Jadi kau tidak ?!"  
Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat meninggalkan kamarnya, ia tidak memberikan middle fingers pada mannequin di kamarnya itu.

Ia menoleh ke tempat mannequin itu berada, namun ia tidak melihatnya

"Apa mom membawa mannequin besar yang beli di Paris itu?"

"Tidak mungkin ia membawanya, kan itu milik mu"

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas,  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ia mencari mannequin tersebut di setiap sudut ruangan tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan.

Bagaimana bisa sebuah mannequin dapat berpindah sendiri dan menghilang? Sehun takut, apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya? Jika ia tahu kalau mannequin limited edition yang dibeli di Paris ketika liburan musim panas beberapa bulan lalu itu hilang. Harganya pun cukup untuk membeli satu buah mobil _sport ferrari enzo_.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari mannequin tersebut, yang ternyata ibunya belikan khusus untuk nya.  
Ibunya berfikir mannequin itu cocok untuk Sehun, karena mereka terlihat memiliki kesamaan.

Sehun merasa risih, ia terus diikuti oleh orang aneh itu. Ia teringat ucapan orang yang terus mengikutinya itu.

"WAIT!" pekik sehun

Orang aneh yang menggunakan _cout_ hitam itu terkejut dengan wajah melonggo menatap sehun dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O

"Tadi nama mu siapa?" Ia berbicara cepat dengan sedikit gerakan bibir

"Mannequin..- luhan" logatnya terdengar aneh dan suaranya yang terdengar tidak biasa

Sehun berlari kencang keluar dari kamar nya dan terus berlari hingga depan gerbang rumah mewahnya, meninggalkan orang itu di dalam rumah dengan piama _spongebob squarepants_ yang masih melekat ditubuh kurus gemulai nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

REVIEW-nya ya jangan lupa! ^^  
Sorry ya kalo banyak bahasa yang kurang enak di pake


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks To:**

_junia angel_

_yehetnwl8_

_theoxgnforme_

_teleportbabies_

_ChaHkyeon_

_CHyeRaa_

_ada . tiada .73_

Sorry for late posting, minggu kemaren nggak sempet ngepost soalnya lagi ulangan weh ==" jadi baru bias sekarang~

_**added Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tao, Kris**_

_**Typo(s), slash (boys love), FANTASY**_

**Soundtrack:**  
C-CLOWN - So Pretty  
Bumkey feat. Dynamic Duo - Attraction

PEACE, LOVE AND ENJOY !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Luhan memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Sehun, matanya terus bergerak menangkap sosok yang ia kagumi. Luhan melihat Sehun yang berlari terbirit-birit, meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam rumah sebesar ini.

Sehun menundukan wajahnya setiap berpapasan dengan orang orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh, sambil menutupi mulut mereka yang dibaliknya terselip tawa, karena melihat seorang pemuda masih mengenakan piama keluar rumah bahkan bergambar tokoh kartun.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sehun pergi ke rumah Kim Jongin.

Ia memencat bel rumah Jongin, sambil melihat ke kanan dan kekiri dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Tiba- tiba ibu Jongin keluar dan menyuruh Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin untuk membangunkannya.

Sehun melemparkan tubuh kurus tingginya ke atas kasur Jongin, dimana disitu Jongin tengah tertidur lelap dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut putih, tanpa sehelai kaus sehingga menampilkan dada hitam dan perut berabs nya.

Jongin mendecit keras, perut dan dadanya terasa sesak seperti tertiban sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku besar. Ia mendorong Sehun hingga jatuh tersungkur dari kasur.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA"  
Jongin tertawa dengan renyah melihat Sehun, bukan karena ia terjatuh melainkan karena piama yang ia kenakan saat itu.  
Nyawanya masuk dengan cepat, tidak biasanya dapat secepat ini dia bangun.

"Apa yang kau kenakan itu Ken?"  
Jongin mencoba menahan tawanya

"Sudah lah diam kau! Aku pinjam kamar mandi mu"

Sehun mengambil sehelai handuk kuning yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar Jongin dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar milik Jongin.

Sehun kembali mundur ketika hendak masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memutar sedikit kepalanya, melihat jongin yang masih duduk dan mengucak matanya di atas kasur.

"Oh iya sekalian tolong pinjamkan dan siapkan pakaian mu untuk ku"

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, agar Jongin tidak dapat merekam adegan mandinya dengan tubuh kurus _milky-skinned_ nya lalu mengunggahnya di youtube.

Jongin tidak bergeming, hanya meringis sambil melototkan mata bare innocent nya kearah bocah songong itu.

Sehun mengenakan jersey basket milik Jongin, berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam tebal di setiap sisi celananya dan terdapat angka 12 dicetak hitam yang tercantum di balik atasannya.

Hampir semua jersey basket Jongin berangka 12 dan hari itu ia mengenakan jersey dengan angka 12 di tambah susunan huruf bertuliskan "DO KY" *you know what I mean right?*

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah untuk latihan basket setiap hari minggunya.

"Ada apa dengan mu sepagi ini berkunjung ke rumah orang bahkan sampai menumpang mandi segala, apa air di rumah mu sudah berubah menjadi uang?" ucap Jongin kecut

"Kau terusik?" Ucap sehun datar sambil memandang lurus ke depan

"Bagus lah kalau kau sadar" jongin menatapnya sekilas lalu memutar bola basket di atas jari tengah kanannya.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa menit, otaknya terus memikirkan suatu hal yang membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

"APA KAU TAHU?! AKU NYARIS GILAAAAAAAA"  
Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkah jongin dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berirama dari biasanya. Mata sipitnya membelalak sebesar biji mangga menatap mata jongin, sambil menguncangkan tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangan putih kurusnya.

"YA ! YA ! YA ! YAAAAA! Berhenti membuat gempa lokal, aku pusing!"  
Jongin mencoba menahan perlakuan Sehun terhadap tubuh sedikit kekarnya.

Jongin menenangkan Sehun sambil merangkul pundak yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali. Sehun menghela nafas dengan panjang lalu menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya ketika pertama kali ia membuka mata pagi itu.

Perjalanan dan percakapan mereka terhenti di sebuah pinggir lapangan basket sekolah, disana ada beberapa orang bertubuh tinggi dengan porsi tubuh yang profesional. Jongin tidak sempat memberi solusi dan tanggapannya pada Sehun, karena seseorang bertubuh tinggi, kurus, blasteran canadian, lebih dahulu memanggil mereka berdua agar bergegas masuk ke lapangan dan bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin ketika keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan seorang diri kembali ke rumahnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan tapi sesekali melihat ke kiri dan kekanan mencari toko makanan. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, setelah bermain basket seharian. Sarapan yang tadi pagi ibu jongin siapkan pun sudah terkuras habis untuk bermain basket.

"MOM DAD!"  
Sehun selalu memanggil nama mereka setiap kali masuk ke dalam rumah, walaupun ia tahu kalau orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah dapur, karena perutnya menyampaikan rangsangan ke otak lebih cepat dari pada tubuh lelahnya.

Sebelum dapur ada ruang makan keluarga, di atas meja makan lebar tersebut sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang sering ia lihat sebelumnya, dan aromanya yang khas tercium hingga masuk ke dalam ruang kosong di otaknya.

Pikiran Sehun sesampainya di rumah ialah memotong bawang bombay, menaburkan blackpaper, dan lain sebagainya. Itu semua sirna ketika melihat makanan favorite nya tertata diatas meja dengan sempurna.

Sehun duduk di susunan bangku tengah di sayap kanan diantara dua bangku di kanan dan di kiri, ia melahap semua makanan tersebut dengan cepat dan rakus tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun noda di piring, kalau bisa piring itu dapat dimakannya juga jika akal sehatnya tidak berjalan karena makanan tersebut benar-benar lezat dan membuatnya hampir ingin mati karena terlalu banyak, walaupun begitu ia tetap melahapnya hingga habis.

Bibir tipisnya di penuhi kuah kental lezat dari jajangmyeon dan campuran pasta lainnya, ia membersihkannya dengan tissue yang sudah tersedia di samping kanan di atas meja makan tersebut.

Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya, dari ujung meja sebelah kanan Sehun, sambil memangkukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan dua buah setengah bulan purnama.

Sehun melirik kearah kanannya, tapi tubuhnya tetap menghadap lurus dengan gugup, karena ia baru merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Kaki Sehun mendorong bangkunya agar ia dapat mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolong meja makan dan berlari, tapi tenaganya terlalu besar hingga membuat bangkunya terbalik kebelakang dan kepalanya terbentur lantai, ia terus mengusap-usap bagian kepala belakangnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Luhan terkejut dan bergerak dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Are you okay? Is it hurt?"  
Luhan melihatnya dengan muka khawatir

"Ahhh...ohh..kepala ku"  
Sehun terus mengusap-usap kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah Sehun kemana pun ia pergi. Sehun menyadari itu namun ia tetap meneruskan langkahnya, sesekali ia berhenti untuk memastikan apakah Luhan telah pergi menjauh darinya atau tidak?

Ia masih mengikuti langkah Sehun hingga pintu gerbang sekolahnya, Sehun melewati gerbang yang hanya terbuka selebar dua kali badannya. Luhan berhenti sejenak menatapnya masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan memperingatkan agar Luhan berhenti untuk mengikutinya dengan ketus. Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dengan ekspresi marah ingin membunuh. Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat dan meminta maaf, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya di dalam lorong itu adalah senior nya.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Sepertinya kau sedang  
depresi berat"

"Ah..tidak apa-apa, maaf hyeong!" ucapnya gugup

Sehun meringis malu tangannya sibuk menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan seorang senior pria yang bertubuh sangat tinggi ibaratkan namsan tower, seniornya itu seperti seorang model dengan rambut oblique bang tebal dan berwarna coklat pirang, hidung mancung, bibirnya kecil sedikit tebal dan ketika tertawa gusinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, terdapat tato bergambar scorpion di lengan kirinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manly. Sebut saja dia Kris.

Sehun bermain bola basket dengan sangat lincah, ia memasukan bola beberapa kali ke dalam ring lawannya yang tidak lain adalah senior nya, itu hanyalah battle antara senior dan junior sebagai pemanasan untuk pertandingan yang sesungguhnya minggu depan, battle tersebut itu dimenangkan oleh team junior.

Team senior membeli 3 loyang pizza secara delivery sebagai hukuman yang kalah. Sehun sudah menghabiskan dua potong pizza, ia mencoba meraih loyang pizza yang lain, itu terletak cukup jauh dari tepat duduknya sehingga membuatnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah ia mendapatkannya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, ia melihat seseorang berkulit putih dengan mengenakan kaos hitam, yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton di sayap kiri.  
Sehun hanya melirikan matanya untuk mengetahui orang itu siapa? Lalu ia kembali duduk tanpa menghiraukan orang itu, karena ia tahu kalau orang itu pasti Luhan.

Latihan basket kali ini hingga larut malam, biasanya ia berjalan sendirian menuju ke rumah, namun kali ini ada seseorang yang secara diam diam mengikutinya dari belakang, ia tahu itu semua.

Sehun hanya meminta sopir pribadinya menjemputnya saat berangkat ke sekolah dan pulangnya saja, ia tidak ingin urusan di luar itu di ikut campuri oleh orang lain, bahkan orangtua nya sekalipun.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku! Aku tahu kau disana!" ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berucap dengan ketus tanpa menoleh ke belakang

Sehun memasang earplugs yang tergantung di antara lehernya ke kedua lubang telinganya, lalu mengencangkan volume i-pod nya hingga full.

Sehun terus berjalan lurus tanpa menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ketika menyebrang di zebra cross, ia tengah sibuk mencari lagu favorite di list song dalam i-pod nya.

**.**

**.**

Suara klakson kencang dari sebuah mobil truk membuat gedang telinga Luhan sakit, ia melihat ke arah sebuah truk yang sedang melaju sangat kencang mendekati kumpulan mobil yang tengah menunggu waktu penyebrangan jalan itu habis.

Matanya membelalak lebar menangkap Sehun yang sedang menyebrang di zebra cross saat itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Sehun sebelum truk tersebut menabrak beberapa mobil di depannya yang berpeluang 1, juga dapat mencelakakan Sehun.

Mata Luhan terpejam dengan kuat sambil memegang kedua lengan Sehun dari belakang, ia membuka sebelah mata kanan nya perlahan dan keduanya lalu menghela nafas dengan panjang.  
Ia melongok ke wajah Sehun, matanya terpejam dengan lemas dan terdengar sedikit dengkuran dan suara nafasnya yang berhembus terniang-niang di telinga Luhan.

Sinar matahari pagi, menusuk ke atas permukaan _milky-skinned_ milik Sehun. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan sakit pada bagian kepala belakangnya, akibat benturan lantai kemarin.

"Ahhh... Kepala ku sakit sekali"

Terlintas kejadian semalam di benaknya, lampu mobil dengan terang menyorot kearahnya dan terdengar samar-samar suara klakson mobil berkali-kali di bunyikan dibalik earplugs yang tersangkut di kedua telinga miliknya.

Ia memegang-megang seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan terengah-engah

"Apa aku sudah mati?!"

"Belum"  
suara Luhan terdengar, ia menunjukan dirinya di balik pintu kamar Sehun, dengan mengenakan celemek berwarna putih yang di penuhi bunga-bunga merah juga kuning

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dari ku? Aku janji aku akan memenuhinya"  
Sehun menampilkan wajah takut setengah matinya ketika melihat Luhan

"Aku ingin bersama mu selalu"

"OH GOD! WHO IS THIS GUY? HELP ME!" Batin Sehun berteriak keras tanpa menyampaikannya ke bibirnya

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
Sehun melirikkan sedikit matanya ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya

"Sepertinya orangtua ku akan kembali dari Hongkong hari ini"  
Sehun berhenti sejenak di hadapannya dan berkata dengan nada yang rendah lalu meneruskan tujuannya lagi yaitu pergi ke sekolah, diantar seorang sopir pribadinya dengan mobil limousine putih nya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Luhan hanya melipat bibirnya ke dalam mulutnya dan sedikit menganggukkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang di kelasnya. Ia sedang memandang kosong kearah luar jendela sambil menyangkutkan satu earplug nya di telinga sebelah kannannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang berdarah China, bertubuh kekar dan lebih tinggi darinya

"Hanya sedikit pusing saja belakang ini" jawabnya acuh, tanpa menatap sedikit pun mata lawan bicaranya yang memiliki lingkar mata hitam di sekitar bawah matanya

"Kau sudah minum obat atau belum? Aku yakin pasti belum, tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali membawa obat dari uks dalam waktu yang sangat singkat" ucapnya percaya diri sambil mengelus rambut halus blonde milik Sehun dan berlari dengan kilat menghilang dari ambang pintu kelasnya

Sehun meliriknya dengan malas dan berjalan keluar kelas, untuk mencari seorang berkulit tan dengan suara tertawa yang khas dan seringkali membuatnya malu karena tingkah anehnya.

Matanya menangkap dua sejoli sedang duduk di bawah pohon _cherry blossom_, seorang yang bertubuh lebih mungil duduk menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kiri seorang lagi yang lebih tinggi. Dari bentuknya dan warna kulit leher dari seorang yang lebih tinggi itu, ia sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Sehun hanya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua dari atas gedung kelasnya.

"SOK SWEET!"  
Sehun meringis kecut, ketika melihat kelakuan Jongin yang memasangkan sebuah bunga _Azalea_ berwarna pink di telinga sebelah kiri milik Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DAD MOM"  
tidak ada satu pun yang menyauti sapa nya

Kedua orangtuanya belum pulang dari Hongkong hari itu. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu akan latihan basket hari ini kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil memilih-milih jersey basket milik Sehun dari dalam lemari hitam besarnya

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun, tolong jangan ganggu aku! Satu hal tolong bilang pada ku terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin meminjam barang milik ku!"  
Sehun membaringkan tubuh letihnya, di atas kasur hangat medium size miliknya, dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh skinny nya.

Luhan melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat itu yang ia pinjam, tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu pada Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun akan baik-baik saja, jika ia mengenakan beberapa pakaian milik nya. Lagi pula Sehun memiliki banyak sekali pakaian yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya, di dalam lemari super besarnya itu.

Luhan mengetahui semua kegiatan yang setiap hari Sehun rutin lakukan, ia pun tahu kalau besok Sehun ada turnamen basket.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sehun melewati musuhnya dengan mudah sambil men-dribble bola basketnya, dengan cepat dan melemparkan bola nya masuk ke dalam ring lawan.

"PRITTTTTTT...!"  
Suara peluit yang di tiup dengan panjang menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir dan teriakan sorak-sorai penonton yang membuat suasana stadium semakin bising.

Kedua pretty legs nya berusaha menahan tubuh lemasnya, dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, matanya mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah papan skor.

Seseorang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang membuat rambut lembut blonde nya berantakan, terasa banyak sekali tangan yang menepuk pundak Sehun dengan keras dan itu berkali-kali. Beberapa anggota team-nya mengangkat tubuh Sehun tinggi-tinggi dan melontarkannya ke atas beberapa kali bersama-sama.

Ia menapakan kakinya lagi di lapangan pertandingan basket itu dan mencoba melihat lagi ke arah papan skor **"33-32"** wajah Sehun tampak berseri dan membendung air mata yang jika ia berkedip sekali dapat menetes.

Ia terus menunduk dan mencoba menahan tangis kebahagiaannya, teman-temannya terus menepuk-nepuki punggung kurus Sehun.

Jongin terus mengejek dan menertawai Sehun ketika melihatnya menangis diam-diam dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah, yang lain pun ikut tertawa meledek, mereka membendung air mata bahagia juga namun tidak sebahagia Sehun yang mencetak angka terakhir untuk menyelamatkan dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Mereka melontarkan Sehun sekali lagi keatas, Sehun tersenyum bahagia sambil mengangkat piala berukuran sedang yang berbentuk bola basket berwarna emas keatas dan berteriak kegirangan.

Luhan menonton aksi Sehun di seat supporter _President Senior High School_, itu adalah nama sekolah khusus pria yang Sehun tempati.

Ia pulang lebih dulu dari Sehun, untuk menyiapkan hidangan makanan atas kemenangan team-nya.

.

.

Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pulang dengan mobil sport_ asto martin_ merahnya, mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping bangku kemudi yang Jongin kendarai. Sementara, Sehun duduk di bangku belakang.

"Kkam, nanti kau jadi menginap?" Tanya Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Eeemmm..."

Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa? Karena baru saja selesai pertandingan, Kyungsoo mengajak dinner di rumahnya bersama keluarganya

"Oh ya, aku mengerti! Have fun ya bersama Princess Kyungsoo"

"Oh kalian ada janji?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, dengan mata bulat besarnya

"Ahh... Oh iya aku lupa malam ini orangtua ku pulang" sangkal Sehun sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan kirinya

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan wajah penuh tanyanya yang innocent.

"Sampai" ucap Jongin

"Thanks and good night" ucap Sehun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Jongin yang jendelanya di buka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tampak melambaikan tangannya juga sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Jongin melaju mobil sportnya dengan kilat.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya, aroma sedap sudah tercium dan membawa Sehun melayang ke ruang makan di atas meja makan tersebut, sudah terisi penuh oleh berbagai masakan Korea kesukaannya.

Ia melihat Luhan sedang berdiri melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum, dengan _suit_ berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah di kerahnya.

"Jadi yang selama ini, membuat makanan itu kau?" Tanya Sehun menatap datar ke Luhan

"Yehet! Bagaimana rasanya?" Wajah tersenyum berseri

"Lumayan- .. Berhenti mengikuti bahasa ku!" balas Sehun kecut dan langsung duduk di salah satu bangku dan memakan soup yang masih hangat "Terima kasih" ucap Sehun di sela-sela makannya pada Luhan

Luhan semakin mengagumi Sehun, melihat tingkah dinginnya padanya. Ia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sehun sambil memandangi wajah kelaparannya, yang selalu terlihat tampan baginya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been to long aku ga ngepost the next chapter nya, aku ngetik ff mmut-mutan sih keukeukeu~ mianhae  
Btw ini aku ngetik sambil nungguin teaser photo exo jadi aku buat ini dengan keep smile with full of pain soalnya mereka bikin kacau pikiran, abisnya teaser keluar pas lagi belajar di sekolah TwT... hari ini teaser kyungsoo sama yiyi keluar ;;;;;A;;;;;

Dan juga sebenernya aku rada bingung sendiri. Soalnya Luhan kalo sama Minseok, dia jadi Seme. Nah sedangkan kalo sama Sehun, dia Uke...lalala~ ikuti saja ya alurnya gimana? Kalau ada kejanggalan tolong sampaikan (review ya!).

(**WARN:** **FLASHBACK**, jadi tuh disini Luhan belum pindah ke dunia manusia)

Bingung? Mending terusin bacanya deh.-. Ini hanya cerita fiktif belaka, don't read if you gonna judge this!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Added: Baekhyun**

**FANTASY, typo(s), slash (boys love), gender-switch (minseok/xiumin & Baekhyun), weird**

**Soundtrack:**  
EXO - Don't Go  
BTS - Boy in luv  
2NE1 - Come Back Home (Unplugged Version)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
_**PEACE, LOVE AND ENJOY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan bersandar pada sebuah akar pada pohon yang sangat besar, bahkan akarnya pun lebih besar daripada badan miliknya.

Suasana di danau yang selalu tenang itu sudah menjadi tempat favorit Luhan sejak kecil, di pinggiran danau itu rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh dengan subur dan tumbuh berbagai jenis bunga juga pohon.

Hembusan angin sore yang semilir menerpa rambut coklat kehitam-hitaman milik Luhan, kulit wajahnya dibuai lembut oleh angin sore tersebut. Suara hembusannya pun terdengar indah bagaikan kotak musik klasik yang beralun.

Pandangannya mengarah pada langit biru yang berselimuti awan-awan, ibaratkan gumpalan permen kapas berwarna putih bersih.

Pikirannya tak lepas dari wajah sesosok laki-laki yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya belakang ini. Luhan tidak dapat mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, ia hanya dapat mengingat wajah laki-laki itu saja. Saat membayangkan wajahnya itu, detup jantungnya berdetak cepat padahal sosok tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki. Sungguh ia tidak dapat menafsirkan perasaannya saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita mengenakan dress sedikit diatas lutut dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni diatas helai pakaiannya, berdiri di hadapan Luhan membiasi cahaya matahari. Namun, kedua pipi merahnya yang seperti kue pao terlihat menggembang dengan sempurna.

Luhan membalas senyumannya dengan berseri, wanita itu duduk di samping tubuh kurus milik Luhan yang saat itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Tangan milik Luhan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan dua buntelan merah lembut di hadapannya, ia membelai sisi wajah milik Minseok dengan pinggir jari telunjuknya, matanya mengikuti arah gerakan jemarinya.

Ibu jarinya menari-nari di atas bibir merah tipis milik Minseok, dengan lembut dan penuh nafsu. Rambut panjangnya teruntai di hembus angin sore, tangan Luhan beralih pada rambut panjangnya.

Minseok tidak keberatan atas perlakuan Luhan padanya, matanya terus menatap ke arah mata sayu milik Luhan.

"Sedang apa kakak disini?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada yang lemah lembut

"Memikirkan kamu" goda Luhan menatap pada sepasang mata indah di hadapannya

Kedua pipi Minseok memerah seperti kepiting rembus mendengar jawabannya.

Luhan yang meminta Minseok untuk memanggilnya kakak, karena baginya sebutan itu sangat cocok untuknya karena wajah Minseok yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan polos memanggilnya kakak, dan wajah Minseok terlihat lebih lucu saat itu. Walaupun, sebenarnya tahun kelahiran mereka sama.

"Kamu belum pulang ke rumah? -sejak pulang sekolah tadi?" Tanya Minseok imut sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Belum" jawab Luhan enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya

"Dan kamu belum makan siang?"

"Belum honey, kau membawakan ku sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan excited dan bangun dari baringannya

Minseok memanyunkan sedikit bibir merah nya "Eemmmm...tadaaaa~" Ia menunjukkan tas yang berisi kotak makanan, di balik tubuh mungil gemuknya.

"Woa woa~ ini kau buat sendiri?" Tanya Luhan kagum melihat isi kotak makanannya, jajangmyeon yang masih hangat adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Iya, maaf ya kalau tidak enak" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya malu

Luhan memakannya dengan rakus dan beberapa kali menyuapin Minseok sambil meledeknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap, Luhan dan Minseok berjalan menelusuri jalan rumah mereka yang searah. Luhan menggenggam tangan kiri lentik milik Minseok, sementara tangan kiri Luhan membawa tas yang berisi kotak makan tadi.

Luhan mengantar Minseok hingga depan rumahnya, padahal letak rumahnya lebih dulu daripada rumah kekasihnya.

Ia mencium kening milik Minseok dan memeluknya sejenak, lalu menatap kedua belah matanya sambil tersenyum dengan liar. Minseok mencoba memalingkan pandangannya, ia malu untuk menatap mata Luhan dengan lama yang dapat membuat kedua pipinya makin memerah.

"Selamat malam my baby" ucap Luhan tidak melepas genggamannya dari tangan Minseok

"Malam Lu-ge, hati-hati ya~" balas Minseok, melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Luhan dengan berjalan perlahan memasuki rumahnya, dengan membawa kotak makan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari mencoba menerobos masuk ke kedua kelopak mata milik Luhan, yang masih terpejam saat itu. Ia membuka matanya sambil menghalangi sinar yang menyengat di wajahnya, dengan lengan kanannya, ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat pada tubuhnya, ia tidak sempat melepaskan seragamnya saat sampai di rumah malam itu. Badannya sangat lelah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing, sehingga ia membiarkan seragamnya lengkap dengan almamater, dasi dan kaos kakinya melekat di tubuhnya sampai tidur.

"LUHANNIE! Kau sudah bangun belum sayang?" Teriak seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamarnya, suaranya sangat lantang dan nyaring hingga dapat menggetarkan pintu dan jendela kamarnya

"Cepat bangun dan mandi! sekarang sudah pukul 6 lewat 40 menit, nanti kamu telat lagi!" perintah wanita yang selalu tampak cantik bagi Luhan, ia sudah membuka pintunya dan melongok keadaan Luhan di dalam kamar.

"Bukankah sekarang hari minggu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit bingung, sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan

"Hhmmm... Kau menghabiskan waktu liburmu untuk hibernasi" ucap sang ibu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. "-sudah cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan!" Perintahnya keluar dari kamar Luhan

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Luhan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Perut kosongnya terdengar berdemo. Tidak biasanya Luhan dapat tidur seharian, tanpa makan.

Luhan menatap malas ke arah jam weker di atas meja nakasnya yang selalu telat berbunyi. Ia bangkit dengan masih terkantuk menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Sudah pukul 06:55, ia tidak mungkin sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Bel masuk berbunyi pukul 07:00, walaupun begitu Luhan masih duduk dengan santai di atas bangku meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Luhan, berangkat ke sekolah sama ayah ya?" Kata Lu-mama

"Aku jalan kaki saja" jawab Luhan cepat dan meminum setengah gelas susu di atas meja, lalu pergi berpamitan sambil menyangkutkan sebelah tasnya di punggung kanannya.

Luhan sering kali keluar dari jam pelajaran, dan berangkat siang ke sekolah pun sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Baru setengah perjalanan ke sekolah, Luhan melihat teman-teman nakalnya sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah yang letaknya setengah kilometer dari sana, ia menyempatkan untuk bermain bola bersama mereka. Teman-temannya itu keluar dari jam pelajaran tanpa izin alias cabut.

Luhan pun termasuk ke dalam komplotan anak nakal tersebut, namun Luhan semi anggota. Terkadang dia khilaf atas perbuatannya, terkadang juga dia menjadi sangat nakal.

Sekalipun dinding belakang sekolah sudah di buat lebih tinggi, supaya para murid nakal di sekolah tersebut tidak keluar dari sekolah selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi tetap saja masih ada yang dapat menerobosnya, padahal tingginya sudah mencapai 3 meter.

Luhan masuk ke dalam sekolah tidak melalui gerbang sekolah, melainkan meloncati dinding belakang sekolah tersebut. Itu sering sekali ia lakukan tanpa di ketahui oleh guru dan teman selain teman berandalannya.

Tapi semua hal itu sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi sang kekasih, berkali-kali Minseok memperingati Luhan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, tapi tetap saja Luhan mengulangi itu semua. Mereka seringkali bertengkar karena hal tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya, ketika melihat Minseok berada di meja seberangnya di dalam sebuah kantin, ia tengah duduk bersama teman wanitanya, sebut saja Byun Baekhyun. Mereka sedang tertawa dengan geli hingga membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah. Entahlah apa yang di bicara oleh keduanya?

Minseok berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya, ia menatapnya malas dan buru-buru pergi sambil menarik lengan milik Baekhyun.

Luhan melongo melihat tingkah Minseok yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Luhan menggaruk pinggir dahinya yang tidak gatal.

_"Ada apa dengannya? Aku salah apa?" batinnya_

**.**

**.**

Kelas Luhan keluar lebih dahulu daripada kelas Minseok, ia menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya sambil bersandar pada dinding, dan sesekali ia mendekati balkon untuk melihat orang-orang bermain bola di lapangan sekolah.

"Minseokie!" Tegur Luhan sambil menatapnya lama

Minseok tidak menjawab apa-apa? Ia hanya melengos sambil menarik-tarik tangan Baekhyun, untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Luhan tidak melakukan tindakan apa pun, ia hanya berdiam diri dan terus memutar pikirannya. Kenapa bisa Minseok bertingkah seperti itu padanya?

Setelah beberapa kali ia mondar-mandir di depan kelas Minseok, dengan sedikit frustasi. Ia menepuk jidatnya kencang dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"BODOH BODOH BODOH!" Ucapnya sambil memukul beberapa kali kepalanya dengan botol mineral yang sudah kosong.

_**.**__**  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan mengeletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk berfikir, bagaimana caranya untuk meminta maaf pada Minseok?

Luhan bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Minseok? Apa ia harus berkata yang sebenarnya? Kalau ia tidur seharian penuh kemarin, tapi ia tidak yakin Minseok akan percaya begitu saja padanya, karena tidak mungkin ia dapat menahan lapar saat tidur. Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang bisa makan 5x sehari bahkan bisa lebih, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa gemuk.

Padahal Luhan sudah membuat janji akan dinner di sebuah cafe pada Minseok dari seminggu yang lalu, Minseok ingin sekali kesana karena disana pemandangannya sangat indah apalagi ketika malam hari, tapi dengan mundahnya Luhan mengingkari begitu saja.

Luhan menghampiri ibunya yang tengah bersantai, sambil meneguk secangkir teh hangat di sebuah bangku pinggir kolam renang di dalam rumahnya.

"Mom...apa kemarin Minseok datang ke rumah?"

"Tidak ada siapa pun teman mu yang berkunjung kesini, kenapa sayang?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk di bangku sebelah yang ibunya duduki

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung Minseok marah pada ku karena malam minggu itu kami seharusnya dinner bersama"

Ibunya memukul cukup keras kepala milik Luhan dengan majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mom! Kenapa memukul ku?" Tanya Luhan sengit

"Bagaimana ia tidak marah?! Apa gunanya jam weker di kamar mu?"

Ia memarahi Luhan abis-abisan, Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah mom! Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan memelas

"Ajak dia kesana buat sebuah kejutan! Minta bantuan teman mu juga untuk mempersiapkan semuanya" usul sang ibu

"Okay mom, i'll try thank you~" ucap Luhan berdiri dari bangku dan mencium kening ibunya

Baru saja Luhan akan berjalan selangkah meninggalkan sang ibu, tiba-tiba ia memanggilnya untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sering mimpi yang aneh? ah..atau sesosok orang asing?" suaranya terdengar lebih pelan

Luhan meneguk salivanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam, pikiran Luhan langsung terbayang wajah datar seorang pria di dalam mimpinya itu.

"Bagaimana mom tahu? Apa kaitannya dengan ku?"

Sang ibu berdiri dan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya di hadapan Luhan, sambil memelukanya dengan hangat.

Tetesan air mata berjatuhan di atas kaos putih besar milik Luhan, yang tentu dapat menembus permukaan kain tersebut dan mengenai kulit pundaknya.

"Mom...kau menangis? Kenapa?"

Luhan mengaitkan lengan kanannya ke punggung sang ibu dan menepuknya beberapa kali.

Dahulu ketika ibu Luhan masih seumuran dengannya, ia pun mengalami mimpi yang Luhan alami. Seseorang yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya tepatnya orang asing, masuk ke dalam mimpinya tiap malam dan itu sangat menganggu. Dan suatu hari ia utus untuk masuk -roh- ke dalam sebuah mannequin dan menjadi setengah manusia di bumi.

Sebab itulah ibunya bertingkah seperti itu padanya, ia yakin benar Luhan akan mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

**_-*****************-_**  
_Di dunia roh, ribuan roh setiap tahunnya akan di kirim ke bumi untuk di masukan ke dalam sebuah boneka atau pun benda mati yang wujudnya seperti makhluk hidup._  
_Tapi hanya beberapa yang berhasil tinggal lama di bumi hingga si pemilik benda tersebut meninggal, baru lah si roh yang di masukan ke dalam sebuah benda tersebut bisa kembali ke dunia roh lagi._

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

"Cepat lah minta maaf padanya, sebelum kamu..."

"mom, dengar! Aku tidak akan pergi kesana sekalipun. Aku akan tetap disini!" Tegas Luhan menghapus airmata sang ibu dengan kedua ibu jarinya

Ibunya memegang lengan kanan milik Luhan, yang sudah membantu menghapus airmatanya. Ia memperhatikan sebuah tanda di sekitar bawah telapakan tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah bentuk seperempat lingkaran berwarna hitam.

Airmatanya menetes lebih deras dari sebelumnya dan suara isak tangisnya mulai terdengar, ia menutup mulutnya dan memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

.

.

"Lihatlah! Waktu mu sudah tidak banyak bahkan untuk menghabiskan hari ini di sini pun tidak mungkin, apa yang kau mau saat ini? Mom akan penuhi!" Ucap Lu-mama menegarkan dirinya dan menghapus airmatanya

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mom memelukku sekali lagi" pinta Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah datar, ia tidak begitu mempercayai cerita tersebut

"Mom.. sekali pun jika aku akan pergi, aku akan kembali kesini jadi jangan khawatir! Aku sudah besar dan juga apa yang akan aku lakukan disana nanti?" Luhan mencoba mempertahankan bendungan airmatanya

"Entahlah, tidak semuanya sama tapi mom yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik"

"Lalu... emmm...sampaikan salam ku untuk ayah kalau aku tidak bermaksud berlaku seperti padanya, juga maafkan aku untuk Kim Minseok" ..."dan mom i'll always love you~"

Suara Luhan perlahan menghilang. Dan pelukannya pun menjadi angin yang hanya dapat dirasa, namun tidak berwujud.

Perasaan ibu Luhan pun hancur berkeping-keping, tubuhnya terasa ingin terbelah juga kepalanya ingin pecah. Ia tidak dapat merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah. Ini terlalu sakit dan tiba-tiba.

* * *

_**'STILL IN PROGRESS'**_

**REVIEW YA! DON'T BE A SILENT READER KEUKEU~**

**ff ini ga akan selesai kalo sepi review gini, sama aja kayak sehun tanpa bubble tea apa gunanya hidup?! /Apasih?!/**

**THANK YOU READER TERSAYANG ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks To:**_  
_junia angel, yehetnwl8, theoxgnforme, teleportbabies, ChaHkyeon, CHyeRaa, ada .tiada .73, myhunhanbaby, shasonelfyeonzah, luluna99, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, irna .lee .96, justonlykris, Agnia, Bubblegirl1220, EXO love EXO, Byunpies, fuawaliyaah_

_Oh iya kemarin aku lupa masukin thanks to nya, mian ;[_

**(WARN: Fantasy, typo(s), slash (boys love), weird)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PEACE, LOVE AND ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sehun sering memergoki Luhan sedang keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut, terkadang hanya mengenakan handuk. Sehingga dada putih bidangnya, juga tulang selangkanya yang tegas, terlihat semakin sempurna di mata amber milik Sehun.

Sehun dengan gugup dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya, ketika melihat tampilan Luhan seperti itu. Seharusnya itu bukan hal yang aneh bagi sesama pria, tapi karena melihat Luhan seperti itu, otak mesumnya tidak dapat di kontrol lagi, jantungnya berdebar dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata, yang membuatnya mati - matian menahan nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Pagi ini, mereka sarapan bersama-sama di meja makan. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi hal yang rutin mereka lakukan, setelah Sehun sudah tidak takut lagi dengan kehadiran Luhan di hidupnya.

Mereka tidak melakukan suatu obrolan, suasana terasa sepi hanya dentingan suara pisau selai yang berbenturan dengan meja kaca. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering.

Benar saja dugaan Sehun sebelum ibunya akan berbicara kalau mereka -orangtua Sehun- akan mengundur kepulangan mereka ke Korea. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, sejak kecil ia sudah sering di tinggal oleh orangtuanya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Daddy sudah mentransfer tambahan uang untuk mu- ajak saja Jongin menginap di rumah jika kamu kesepian" usulnya

"Baiklah- tidak perlu, aku sudah di temani orang lain" kata Sehun sambil mengunyah roti selai coklatnya

"Orang lain? Siapa? Tolong di jaga dengan baik semua mannequins mommy, jangan sampai ada yang rusak atau hilang!" ucapnya sedikit menaikan nadanya

"Baiklah, namanya Luhan dia teman ku dari..."

"China" kata Luhan berbisik pada Sehun, agar tidak dapat di dengar oleh ibu Sehun

"Ya dia dari China, dia akan menginap disini mungkin akan tinggal bersama kami-apartement di kota sudah sangat mahal kan mom, eummm..bolehkan?"

"Okay, selama dia tidak merusak koleksi mommy- it's okay. See you baby muah" ibunya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dengan ciuman telepati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengenakan seragam sekolah milik Sehun hari itu, mereka berangkat bersama naik mobil pribadi milik Sehun.

Luhan memohon pada Sehun, agar ia di perbolehkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak setuju dengan permohonan tersebut, tapi Luhan terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh ingin meneruskan sekolahnya dan juga di lain sisi ia ingin selalu bersama Sehun. Sehun mengerti benar apa yang sesungguhnya yang ia inginkan?

Seperti biasanya para perempuan sudah berjejer dengan centilnya di depan sekolah khusus wanita, untuk menunggu kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Ketika keduanya turun dari mobil limousine milik Sehun, serentak mata sipit mereka -seluruh siswi wanita- mencoba dipaksa melebar ketika melihat dua orang pemuda tampan ala manga boy turun dari sebuah mobil dengan mempesona, di tambah hembusan angin pagi yang menubruk rambut lembut keduanya, sehingga membuat sedikit tataan rambut keduanya rusak dengan seksi(?).

Sehun menarik paksa lengan Luhan, untuk berjalan lebih cepat agar para perempuan tersebut tidak lagi menangkapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang Sehun tempati ketika hari belajar.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok cantik dengan mata sayu dan senyum lembut yang berseri, hampir semua siswa laki-laki menaruh perhatiannya kepada Luhan. Sehun menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya, yang tiba - tiba menjadi slow motion ketika keduanya lewat, semua aktivitas mereka terhenti. 'Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari kami? Oh aku pikir bukan kami tapi Luhan'

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sehingga mendahului Luhan, ia tertinggal di belakang cukup jauh. Oh tidak, Sehun lupa untuk mencengkram lengan Luhan, tiba-tiba segerombolan laki-laki berlarian berpapasan dengan Sehun, mereka saling mendahulukan satu sama lain dengan penuh semangat.

Mata amber Sehun menatap panik dengan slow motion mengikuti kemana arah mereka berlarian? Hingga tubuhnya ikut berbalik ke belakang. Ia melihat seseorang berada di tengah lapangan itu sendirian, dengan samar-samar ia mencoba memperjelas pandangannya dengan alis yang berkaitan, mata ambernya menangkap Luhan sedang terdiam sambil melihat dengan tatapan innocent pada mereka.

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Luhan hingga ia dapat mendahului mereka. Lalu menarik lengan kanan milik Luhan sehingga membuatnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang, ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan sedikit terserimpung. Namun, ia dapat menyeimbangi tubuhnya dan berlari mengikuti arah kemana Sehun menarik lengannya?

Mereka berhenti di suatu gudang di dalam sekolahnya, dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sehun sudah memastikan kalau mereka sudah jauh dari segerombolan pria seme tersebut.

Sehun terkapar lemas di lantai dengan tubuh yang tersender di dinding. Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun. Luhan mengeluarkan botol minum berwarna biru, dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung meneguk air mineral itu hingga tersisa setengah botol, lalu memberikannya lagi kepada Luhan.

"Habiskan lah! Kau pasti lelah" Luhan berkata dengan senyum angelnya

Ia hanya menatap wajah Luhan, dengan datar dan sedikit tersenyum kecut. Ia pun mengambilnya lagi dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Sehun mulai terbiasa atas perlakuan Luhan yang sangat perhatian padanya, tapi terkadang ia merasa risih jika Luhan mulai mengatur hidupnya. Ia selalu bertingkah layaknya ia tidak peduli pada Luhan, tetapi sesungguhnya ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan olehnya.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat layaknya seperti saudara kandung, hanya saja ini bromance. Luhan pun banyak bercerita hampir semua hal tentang hidupnya pada Sehun, tapi satu hal ia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Kelihatannya Sehun tidak tertarik dengan kehidupannya, ia hanya mendengarkannya dan menguap beberapa kali, ketika akan merekamnya di dalam memori otaknya. Sehun tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang hidupnya pada Luhan. Tanpa Sehun bercerita tentang kehidupannya, perlahan Luhan pun pasti tahu dan mengerti dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk di bangku tepat di seberang kanan Sehun, yang sebenarnya itu adalah tempat duduk milik Kim Jongin.

"MOWNING SEHUNAH!" suara berat yang khas mengganggu pikiran Sehun, ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi membaca komik Shinchan rated-M nya.

Sehun tidak menengok sedikit pun ke arah sumber suara, Jongin berlari dengan riang gembiri menghampiri Sehun _/OOC SEKALI FF INI/_ dan menarik dengan paksa komik yang sedang Sehun baca.

"JONGONG!" sentak Sehun menarik kembali komik miliknya

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Suara tawa kecilnya membuat Jongin terganggu, ia melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, karena tanpa izin duduk di bangkunya.

"Biarkan dia duduk di situ" perintah Sehun pada Jongin sambil meneruskan bacaannya

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun, sambil menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, tatapannya mengintrogasi.

Luhan melipat bibirnya masuk ke dalam, dan mengigit-gigit sedikit bibir bawahnya, matanya melihat kebawah tidak berani untuk menatap mata Kim Jongin.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, konsentrasinya sudah tersangkut kembali pada komik dewasanya.

"Hei jawablah kau punya mulut!" Ucap Sehun ketus, Luhan melirik panik ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak usah takut! Dia tidak sungguhan keturunan niggas" ucap Sehun lagi, dengan sedikit menyinggung Jongin. Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas, sambil membawa komik tersebut.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengadukan jemarinya di kolong meja.  
Jongin mengangkat dagunya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas, sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya agar terkesan tengil.

"Siapa nama mu? Ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun? Kau tahu? Kau duduk di bangku siapa? Punya berapa nyawa kau?" Jongin menggebrak keras mejanya dan membuat Luhan terkejut dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"A...a...ku Luhan" jawab nya tertatah dan sedikit menahan nafasnya agar dapat berbicara

"Oh Luhan, kau siapanya Sehun?" Jongin mengusap rambut klimis lembut milik Luhan

"Akuuu..." perkataan Luhan dipotong oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa tiga gelas bubble tea di dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa

"Dia teman ku, yang tak di undang"

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Jongin menatap bodoh wajah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, tangannya mencoba meraih plastik yang Sehun pegang. Ia menyedot bubble tea hingga tersisa setengah gelas, sepertinya ia tehidrasi karena bingung. Di tengah-tengah minumnya "ahhhhh...ya! Apa itu dia?" Jongin membelalakan matanya ke arah Sehun hingga sebesar jambu biji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga orang pria tampan berjalan bersama berjejer, Jongin di tengah-tengah tangannya dikaitkan di antara pundak Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan masih terlihat malu jika di lihat oleh orang, sedangkan Sehun berjalan dengan stay cool as usually.

"Luhan, berjalanlah dengan tegak! Jangan terus menunduk!" Sehun berucap pelan yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua

Luhan melirik Sehun sekejap dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Beberapa pria seme terlihat semakin menggila, ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum dengan mempesona. Hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah, saat Luhan menatap ke arah mereka.

Mereka duduk di bangku paling lebar di kantin tersebut, sebenarnya cukup untuk 6 orang. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk menempati tempat duduk yang kosong tersebut. Biasanya mereka hanya menempatkan dua bangku, tapi sekarang ada Luhan.

Sebenarnya mereka sungkan untuk duduk bersama mereka karena Kim Jongin, walaupun dia banyak bertingkah cute dan aneh di depan Sehun. Sebenarnya dia adalah pentolan di sekolahnya(?)

Ketika Sehun sendirian justru, ia menjadi pusat bully-an oleh para pria seme yang menggodanya, bahkan pernah hampir menciumnya. Tapi Jongin selalu datang tepat waktu untuk menolong Sehun. Sejak saat itu Jongin mengeluarkan ultimatum barang siapa yang menggoda Sehun, orang itu akan berurusan dengannya.

"Luhan kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin melihat wajahnya yang terus di tundukkan

"Jika dia tidak makan pun, perutnya tidak akan bermasalah" Jongin melirik serius ke arah Sehun, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikannya untuk Luhan

"Aku tidak perlu banyak makan, tidak makan pun tidak masalah" jelas Luhan tersenyum manis tepat di depan wajah Jongin

Dada Jongin seperti terjepit di antara dinding beton, senyuman Luhan sangat indah dan wajahnya cantik. Bahkan ia sampai lupa kalau dia sudah punya pacar.

"O..oh.. begitu baiklah" Jongin neneruskan kembali memakan sepiring ramen

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**STILL IN PROGRESS**

Makasih ya, btw review kalian buat aku semangat nerusin ff ini keukeukeu~

Aku belum yakin endingnya bakal Selu atau Xiuhan? MAAFKAN AKU /-/

Buat pertanyaan yang, ff ini dominan xiuhan atau selu?  
Gimana ya ? Aku pun bingung tapi sepertinya buat di chapter-chapter ini lebih banyak selu, soalnya kan luhan lagi di dunia manusia sedangkan xiuminnya di dunia lainnya...(?)

**Thanks for read! Keep REVIEW YA! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks To:_**  
_junia angel, yehetnwl8, theoxgnforme, teleportbabies, ChaHkyeon, CHyeRaa, ada .tiada. 73, myhunhanbaby, shasonelfyeonzah, luluna99, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, irna .lee .96, justonlykris , summerpixxie, official couple , candra, GreifannyGS_

**_[Sorry for wrong writing]_**

**SORRY LATE POSTING ==" /bow/**

**(WARN: SLASH (BL), TYPO(s) FANTASY, FLUFF)**

**Sountrack:**  
_EXO - Overdose_  
_APINK - Mr. Chu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**LOVE, PEACE, AND ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Pikirannya tidak karuan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rindukan saat ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam benaknnya. Hatinya seperti di remas.  
Sepanjang hari ini, ia hanya merenung untuk mengingat hal tentang ibu, ayah, dan Kim Minseok. Tapi, ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan benar. Bahkan, bagaimana bentuk wajah mereka? Ia tidak ingat. Hanya namanya saja yang dapat ia ingat, juga beberapa bayangan semu yang sepertinya pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Sepertinya ingatan di dunia rohnya mulai menghilang perlahan, di makan waktu.  
Ia benar-benar frustasi, berkali-kali ia mencoba mengingat wajah mereka, tapi tetap tidak ada wajah lain selain Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Karena mereka adalah orang yang paling sering ia temui.

Beberapa kali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, saking kesalnya.

"Heh kau kenapa bocah aneh? Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa serius membaca, suara itu sangat mengangguku!" Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Luhan, yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Tatapannya sedikit marah, dan memandang aneh ke arah Luhan, ketika ia tahu kalau itu suara yang dihasilkan dari benturan antara kepala Luhan dengan dinding.

"Eung~ kau tahu wajah ibuku, ayahku dan juga Kim Minseok?" Luhan menatap bodoh ke arah Sehun, sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit

"Mana ku tahu. Aku tidak peduli. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" Sehun sangat acuh pada Luhan, kebodohan Luhan membuatnya tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa suka padanya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, ia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sambil menghela nafas.  
Ia memikirkan apa yang Luhan ucapkan tadi, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya hal seperti itu padanya? Tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu.  
Sepertinya Luhan kehilangan ingatannya, tampak sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya.  
'Siapa itu Kim Minseok? Dulu dia tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya'

Sehun sedikit berguling dan menatap ke arah lemari, yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Di susunan paling bawah itu adalah buku yang paling sering ia baca. Ia melupakan kekhawatirannya dengan sekejap, ketika melihat susunan komik rated-m nya yang tertata dengan rapih disana. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung mengambil beberapa buku dan membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah bola bergelinding di hadapan mereka. Seseorang berteriak dari arah lapangan sepak bola, agar salah satu dari mereka melemparkan-nya.

Luhan menghentikan laju bola tersebut dengan kaki kanannya. Tanpa ragu ia menendangnya, ke arah lapangan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Tendangannya mencetak goal, jika saja ia bermain disana. Orang-orang yang melihat aksi itu terlihat kagum, dan spontan bertepuk tangan ke arahnya.

Sehun sedikit membuat bulatan di mulutnya, ia tidak ingin wajah kagumnya pada Luhan di lihat olehnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

**.**

**.**

Masih pagi seperti ini, Sehun sudah melihat pemandangan, yang ia rasa itu menganggu penglihatan matanya.  
Seorang pemuda sedang merangkul, seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya di depan jendela kelas, pandangan mereka menatap ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya seorang Kim Jongin datang sepagi ini, biasanya 5 menit sebelum bel dia baru masuk gerbang sekolah, dan 4 menit kemudian baru sampai di kelas.

Sepertinya ada hal yang membuatnya datang sepagi ini, tentu saja itu karena Do Kyungsoo.  
Sehun bersyukur dengan dia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin mengalami banyak perubahan yang drastis. Ia menjadi lebih penurut, murah senyum, naik satu peringkat di kelas, dan menjadi sangat periang /GAK BANGET/

Tiba-tiba Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun, nafasnya terdengar tidak karuan. Sehun menengok ke arahnya dengan datar.

"Wae?"  
"Tadi itu...aku..aku di sergap" jawab Luhan terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya.

Sehun menarik cepat tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menutup pintu kelas rapat-rapat dengan keras.  
Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap kaget ke arah sumber suara, disana Sehun sedang memegang tangan Luhan.

"Wah... sehunnie~ kau sudah punya pacar? Sejak kapan? Sepertinya aku baru melihat gadis di samping mu itu" pertanyaan Kyungsoo mencairkan amarahnya, tapi itu membuat Sehun sedikit gugup, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk mendekati mereka "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kalian datang ke pesta opening gedung baru ayah ku? Pokoknya kalian harus datang ya!" Kyungsoo sedikit meledek, sambil menyenggol sedikit lengan Sehun.

"Ahg.." Sehun hendak berkata. Namun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi.

"Heh.. Kenapa kau diam saja? Gadis, kau suka panggilan itu?" Tanya Sehun melepas gandengan tangannya pada Luhan sedikit meredam emosi

Luhan hanya tertunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sehun terus memikirkan ajakan dari Kyungsoo tadi pagi, apakah ia harus datang atau tidak? Ia tidak enak, jika tidak hadir disana. Tapi, jika datang pun harus bersama Luhan dan bisa-bisa di kira pasangan sungguhan.

Kim Jongin, dia tidak memberitahukan hal yang sesungguhnya di antara mereka berdua -Sehun dan Luhan- pada Kyungsoo, dia memang sedikit usil. Karena ia tahu kalau Sehun itu sebenarnya menyukai Luhan. Itu sangat tampak, saat mereka tengah berdua tiba-tiba Luhan datang menghampiri mereka. Sehun terlihat lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk datang ke sana.  
Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, rapih dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru dongkernya, ia tampak gagah dan tampan. Luhan pun mempersiapkan hal sama agar ia terlihat manly, tapi tetap saja ia masih terlihat cantik. Ia mengenakan jas hitam, juga sepatu pantofel yang sudah di semir hingga mengkilap.  
"Gadis" gumam Sehun, tidak di dengar Luhan yang sedang bercermin sambil merapihkan tataan rambutnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Seru Sehun dari depan pintu kamar Luhan, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk turun, di pinggir mobil. Setelah itu, mereka tidak berjalan bersama-sama.

Di mata doe milik Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak seperti sepasang kekasih, karena mereka berjalan tidak saling berdampingan. Sehun berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan Luhan di belakangnya mengikuti langkah Sehun pergi.

"Kalian datang juga kan hehehehe" Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.  
"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengaitkan lengan Luhan dengan Sehun "wah.. kalian cocok sekali" Kyungsoo sedikit bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa Sehun tidak bisa berkata, untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tahu saat ini, Jongin sedang tertawa jahat di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya pun sudah terlihat seperti setan bagi Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng dengan ragu, dan sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan tuan Kim" Sehun melepas gandengan tangannya pada Luhan, dan menarik lengan jongin dengan kasar.

Sehun sudah memastikan kalau mereka sudah jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Di sebuah lorong dalam gedung tersebut, ia mencengkram kerah Jongin, sambil memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Kyungsoo?" Sehun tampak kesal, wajah mereka berjarak hanya 2 cm

"Bilang apa? Kalau kalian baru akan jadian?" Jawab Jongin meledek

"Aku serius! Berhentilah bercanda! Ini tidak lucu" Sehun makin menaikan cengkraman tangannya di kerah Jongin

Ini hanya pertengkaran antara teman, jadi ini tidak akan sangat serius. Sehun pun tidak mungkin akan memberi luka memar pada wajahnya, Kim jongin berfikiran seperti itu.

"Sudahlah akui saja! Sumpah wajah mu sangat lucu, saat berhadapan dengannya. Lain kalo aku akan mengajari mu, bagaimana caranya mengontrol diri di hadapan seseorang yang kau suka HA HA HA" di saat seperti ini Jongin masih bisa tertawa renyah

"Yaaaa~… berhentilah meledek ku!" Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dan terduduk dengan kesal -ala anak kecil nggak di beliin mainan sama ibunya-  
Kaki panjang dengan imut menendang-nendang angin, sambil merengek pada Jongin.

Itu membuatnya semakin tertawa lebih renyah, sungguh suara tawanya sangat menyebalkan. Sehun ingin sekali meninjunya hingga giginya rontok, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di kursi tamu, sambil menunggu kekasihnya dan juga Sehun, dengan menonton penampilan para bintang tamu yang hadir di sana.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan nama ku Do Kyungsoo" ia tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Luhan" ia membalas senyumnya dan menjabat tangannya

Ketika Huh Gak mengalunkan sebuah lagu handalannya, semua penonton terbawa suasana. Bahkan, ada yang sampai meneteskan airmata.

Di tengah-tengah lagu  
"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Luhan memanggil namanya dengan ragu, ia menengok ke arahnya "sebenarnya kami tidak pacaran, kamu salah paham" Luhan berkata dengan pasti, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya.

"Ah...benarkah? Aku pikir kalian berdua, ya ampun aku membuat kalian saling canggung ya? Maaf sekali kalau begitu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Kyungsoo berdiri untuk membungkuk meminta maaf pada Luhan

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kami memang begitu hehehehe" Luhan tertawa kecil

"Tapi kalian sangat cocok" tawanya terhenti, Luhan menatap sedikit sedih

"Begitukah? Tapi Sehun sangat membenciku" Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul, dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah panggung lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar kekasihnya, sampai ke rumah dengan mobil sportnya.

"Kkam baby~" suara Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya merinding bahkan sampai menggigil

"Ne"  
"Kau tidak bilang, kalau Luhan dan Sehun itu sebenarnya bukan pasangan" Kyungsoo sedikit menatap kecewa, kearah kekasihnya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Mianhae, tapi aku yakin someday mereka akan jadian. Aku hanya ingin meledek Sehun-ssi" jelas Jongin terkekeh

"kau usil sekali, kasian Sehun. Aku merasa bersalah juga pada mereka" Kyungsoo memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, sambil mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya.

"Tapi Luhan bilang padaku kalau Sehun membencinya"

"Ah..itu hanya perasaannya saja, Sehun itu tipikal orang bodoh yang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Itu sangat mudah di tebak" Jongin sedikit tertawa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melamuni pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin dalam kamarnya. Semua pintu dan jendela ia kunci rapat.  
Sehun pun tidak akan peduli, apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Sehun hanya akan menemuinya jika butuh saja.

"Sehun membenci ku"  
"Kenapa dia masih mau menerima ku tinggal disini?"  
"Aku menambah beban di hidupnya"  
"Aku tahu dia selalu ingin marah padaku, tapi dia selalu menahannya"  
"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Harusnya aku sadar, aku harus pergi dari sini"  
"Kedatangan ku tidak di inginkan"  
"Tapi ingatan ku perlahan menghilang"  
"Aku hanya ingat saat kedatangan ku ke sini dan aku ini bukan sepenuhnya manusia"  
"Harus kemana aku pergi?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**official couple: wah makasih usulnya, aku pake ya! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Btw, Luhan itu setengah manusia, setengah mannequin. Jadi dia gapapa kalo ga makan juga, makan kalo dia pengen aja /WEIRD BANGET/**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READ. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Aku menerima usul kok, nanti aku pertimbangkan lagi bakal aku pake atau engga kekekeu~**


End file.
